


One Piece PETs: Getting a PET

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy decides to get a PET into his crew. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decision

**One Piece PETs: Getting a PET  
Chapter One: Decision**

 

(I don't own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

  It was another usual day on the Thousand Sunny. The Straw Hats were currently nearing an island, according to their talented navigator, Nami.

 

Luffy had just exited the Men's Quarters, heading to the deck.

 

Nami's ears twitched when she heard him approaching, and turned around to see him.

 

_"Ah! Hello, Nami!"_ Luffy spoke in his language.

 

_"Why, hello there, my dear captain~."_ Nami said in his language, in a rather seductive tone of voice.

 

(A/N: They're speaking Portuguese, in case any of you are wondering.)

 

Nami then walked up to Luffy and started to kiss his neck.

 

He was really enjoying the feeling of her lips against his skin.

 

_'Damn, this feels so good.'_ he thought. _'WAIT! I can't forget about what I'm supposed to do!'_

 

He gently pushed Nami off of him, saying, "Sorry, Nami! We'll continue this later!"

 

He ran to the deck, leaving Nami very confused.

 

"O...kay," Nami muttered.

 

Once Luffy was on deck, he called everyone to come over.

 

"HEY, EVERYBODY! GET OUT HERE!!" he shouted.

 

Everyone had assembled on to the deck.

 

"What is it this time, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

 

"Everyone, I have an important announcement!" Luffy said. "We're getting a PET!"

 

The other Straw Hats were surprised by this.

 

"Luffy, are you sure about this?" Robin asked out of concern.

 

"Yeah, PETs are crazy expensive!" said Nami.

 

"Yeah, I know," Luffy said, "but...I just thought it'd be fun to have one!"

 

"Luffy-san, a PET is not something you can get on a whim," Brook explained. "a PET is a huge responsibility."

 

"He's right, Luffy," Nami said.

 

"Why exactly would you want a PET in the crew, anyway?" Sanji asked.

 

Luffy brushed the back of his head and said, "We could benefit greatly from having a PET,"

 

"Benefit, how?" asked Zoro.

 

"Well," Luffy said, "for starters, we get a lot of exercise when we play with a PET!"

 

"Luffy, honey, PETs and normal pets aren't the same thing." explained Nami.

 

"Oh," Luffy said. "Uh...well, we could use some extra help around the ship!"

 

"What kind of extra help?" Franky asked.

 

"Say we had some treasure leftover," Luffy said.

 

Nami's ears perked up when she heard this.

 

"Go on." she said.

 

"Well, what if we all leave the ship, and there was no one to guard it?" Luffy asked. "I mean, yeah, Zoro could do it, but he's too lazy."

 

"Yeah, I'm too--WAIT A MINUTE!" Zoro snapped.

 

Sanji snickered at this.

 

"So I thought we could use someone to guard the ship for us!" Luffy said.

 

"That does sound like a good idea," said Usopp.

 

"Also, our new PET could help us clean up in case things get messy!" Luffy said. "Like how Usopp makes a mess sometimes!"

 

"HEY!" Usopp shouted.

 

Nami and Robin couldn't help but giggle.

 

"What do you guys think?" Luffy asked.

 

The rest of the Straw Hats looked at each other, then back at Luffy.

 

"All right, let's do it." Nami said.

 

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "So, it's settled. We're getting a PET!"

 

Blizzard, the crew's new guard dog, who had been taken a nap nearby, raised his head and awoke.

 

_'Wait, what? Who? What'd he say?'_ he thought.

 

"We're getting a PET, Blizzard!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

_"Wait...what?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"You don't know what a PET is?" Chopper blinked.

 

_"I thought I was a pet,"_ Blizzard said.

 

"No no, this is different." the reindeer explained. "A PET is an Animal Person who serves a contract with an Owner."

 

_"Oh,"_ Blizzard said.

 

"Yup." Chopper nodded. "They can do all sorts of tasks."

 

_"...I bet they can't guard the ship like I can,"_ Blizzard mumbled.

 

"Maybe you could have some help with guarding it." Chopper suggested.

 

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm gonna take that as a no."

 

Blizzard grumbled as he lied back down. Chopper sighed.

 

_'This may not end well,'_ he thought.

 

Luffy walked up to Blizzard, grinning as usual.

 

"Did you hear the good news, bud?" he asked.

 

Blizzard just let out an annoyed sigh.

 

"...I'm gonna take that as a yes."

 

Blizzard said nothing. Luffy sat next to him.

 

"What's wrong, buddy?" Luffy asked.

 

_"Nothing,"_ Blizzard answered.

 

"You upset about us getting a PET?"

 

_"No,"_ Blizzard said. _"What the hell makes you think that?"_

 

"Oh, I don't know," Luffy answered, sarcastically.

 

Blizzard sighed before he got up and left.

 

"Blizzard, wait up!"

 

"Luffy, I think he wants to be left alone," Chopper said.

 

"...Okay."

 

Blizzard went to the men's quarters, alone.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Nami called.

 

"Yeah?" Luffy asked.

 

"Is everything all right with Blizzard? He seemed really upset."

 

"I think he's just jealous."

 

"Jealous?" Nami repeated.

 

"Yeah," Luffy answered.

 

"Oh."

 

"He'll get used to it. Just wait and see!"

 

"I hope so." Nami looked on, worriedly.


	2. A Shady Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hats meet up with a very shady individual.

**One Piece PETs: Getting a PET  
Chapter Two: A Shady Offer**

 

(I don't own One Piece. I will _NEVER_ own One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Currently, the Straw Hat Pirate Crew is at a bar on a small island. As usual, Luffy is pigging out and, of course, he stole Usopp's food.

 

"Dammit, Luffy!" he shouted.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

***BONK!***

 

"OW!! NAMI, THAT HURTS!!"

 

"QUIT YER WHININ'!!!" Nami yelled. "NOW, GIVE USOPP BACK HIS FOOD!!!"

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

   Blizzard simply yawned as he lied on the floor. As the Straw Hats ate their meal at their table, they were discussing about how they were going to obtain a PET.

 

"What do you think, Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"We don't exactly know where to get one." Nami answered.

 

_'All the better for me, I guess,'_ Blizzard thought.

 

Then, a shady-looking Lizard Man walked up to them. Blizzard growled, not liking his scent.

 

"Blizzard, what is it?" Luffy asked.

 

"I think it has something to do with that shady-looking character walking up to us," Robin noted.

 

Luffy looked up and saw the Lizard Man.

 

"Who are you?" he questioned.

 

"And what do you want?" Zoro asked, putting his paw on his swords.

 

"I am merely someone who can help you obtain what you are looking to achieve." the Lizard Man answered.

 

Blizzard just kept growling.

 

"How exactly can you help us?" Nami questioned, warily.

 

"And no funny stuff," Sanji warned. "Or else."

 

"Nothing of the sort." the man responded, holding his hands up. "I can make some arrangements."

 

"Well, you'd better," Nami warned. "If this turns out to be a little trick, we'll sic our guard dog on you, and let me tell you something: he has a taste for lizard."

 

Blizzard growled and bared his fangs at this.

 

"Noted." the Lizard Man gulped. "Anyway, here's my number and when you've made your decision, call me and I will make the arrangements."

 

The Lizard Man handed Nami a card with his number on it.

 

"...Seems legit," Nami viewed the card. "We'll think about it."

 

"Good." the Lizard Man smiled. "Until then, I'll be seeing you."

 

He left the bar, not long after that.

 

_"Hmph...creep,"_ Blizzard grumbled.

 

"You said it," Chopper agreed.

 

"Why don't we ask around to see if this is really a good idea?" Usopp suggested.

 

"That does sound profitable," Robin noted.

 

"Indeed." Brook nodded.

 

They all stood up and asked other pirates in the bar about getting a PET. Their answers were less than hopeful.

 

"If you ask me, you're better off not getting one at all."

 

"I think that wolf you got there is better."

 

"Take my advice and burn that card. Forget you ever saw that man."

 

"A PET that's affiliated with the Underground's not someone you'd want in your crew."

 

"Just forget about it, okay? Trust me, you're better off without a PET."

 

"They'll abandon you the second they find a higher paying owner."

 

All these answers didn't turn out to be the ones the Straw Hats were hoping for. Blizzard's instincts were proving them right.

 

"Luffy, maybe we should listen to them," Nami suggested. "I'm starting to think that this isn't such a good idea."

 

"Yeah, Luffy," Usopp agreed. "I mean, we have Blizzard. He's just fine."

 

"No way! You don't get to decide!" Luffy shouted.

 

"Okay, Luffy, listen," Nami growled, annoyed. "I've had enough of this! This is starting to sound like a bad idea! For one thing, I never trusted that shady guy to begin with!"

 

"So?"

 

"So?!" Nami questioned, raising her voice. "What do you mean "So?"?!"

 

"Oh, boy..." Usopp muttered.

 

Blizzard covered his ears, knowing what was coming. Chopper hid behind Robin, yelping.

 

"I mean what I said, Nami!" Luffy yelled. "I'm the captain, and what I say goes!"

 

Nami then grabbed Luffy's nose and stretched it.

 

"OW, OW, OW!!" he cried. "LET GO!!!"

 

"Not until you say that we're not getting a PET!!!" Nami shouted.

 

"NEVER~!!!" Luffy yelled.

 

Next, he licked his finger and put his saliva-covered finger in Nami's ear.

 

(A/N: I had to do it. XD)

 

"AGH!!! YUCK!!! WET WILLY!!!" Nami cried.

 

"We're getting PET!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"No, we're not!" Nami argued.

 

Then she reached into the back of Luffy's pants and pulled out his meat boxers!

 

"YOW!! WEDGIE!!" Luffy cried.

 

Then, Nami pulled them over them over his head!

 

(A/N: That one was Fang's idea! XD)

 

"Give up?" she questioned.

 

"Not even close." Luffy answered, punching Nami in her right breast...hard.

 

"OW!!" Nami cried as she fell to the ground in pain, and Luffy gasped.

 

"Oh, my god! Nami, I'm so sorry!" he cried. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

 

"You punched my boob, ya jackass!" she shouted.

 

Luffy flinched and covered his head, expecting a punch. Yet, nothing happened.

 

"Uh...Nami?" Luffy asked. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

 

"I'm not gonna hit you...yet." Nami answered, glaring at him.

 

Luffy gulped.

 

"We're still not getting a PET!" she told him.

 

"Yes, we are!" Luffy argued.

 

"No, we're not!"

 

"Yes, we are!"

 

"No, we're not!"

 

"They're like an old married couple..." Usopp remarked.

 

"Really?" Franky asked. "I thought they already were an old married couple."

 

Blizzard snickered, Muttley-style. Most of the other pirates in the bar could hear Luffy's and Nami's arguing.

 

"Jeez...those two fight like a couple of little kids."

 

"Good lord."

 

"Seriously, those two are acting so immature!"

 

"Okay, now people are starting to talk." Usopp noted.

 

"SHUT IT, USOPP!!!" Luffy and Nami shouted.

 

Usopp yelped.

 

"We're getting a PET and that is final!" Luffy yelled.

 

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Nami responded.

 

"I won't!" he told her.

 

_'Oh, boy,'_ Blizzard thought.

 

"Why do I get the feeling that this will all turn out horribly wrong?" Sanji asked himself.

 

"I have the same feeling, deep in my bones," Brook answered.

 

Zoro sighed.

 

"Well...that's our captain for you," he spoke up. "He's stubborn."

 

"And a dumbass..." Nami muttered.

 

"Yep," Usopp agreed. "A total dumbass."

 

"Wonder what kind of PET we'll be getting." Franky mused.

 

"...I guess we'll leave it up to the Captain," said Robin.

 

Chopper looked up, worriedly.

 

"I hope he makes the right choice in the end," Chopper said. "Really."

 

Blizzard nodded his head in agreement. Soon, the crew left the bar, following their hardheaded captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, they should really pay attention to the Evil-Detecting Dog Trope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this one.


End file.
